ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Huang
Huang Wen Jie or Wendy Huang is one of the Zodiac Heroes and is one of the 2nd year university students. She is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Wenjie 'Wendy' Huang is university student entering her 2nd year and the only female main character. When she and her peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidentally touched it when all of the sudden, she and her peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. She is given the amulet of Darkness which gives her the ability to send dark clouds from her hands. Whenever her powers are used, her pupils and irises disappear and her eyes become black. Volume 1 Huang Wen Jie or Wendy Huang is a Chinese/Australian 22-year-old student with Capricorn-themed powers. When she and her peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When she activates her powers this time, she has a grey and black suit with grey-screened goggles and she can use her powers. Volume 2 Appearance She is shown to have naturally brown hair dyed blonde with pink and purple hues tied in a half ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin with a tan tint. She wears a white shirt with pink tips on the sleeves, black jeans and white sneakers and wears a black bracelet on her left wrist. Her sleepwear consists of a white tank top and blue jean shorts. She stands on 5 ft. 4 and is of average weight. Personality She can be a bit shy at times. However, she can be open whenever she has to explain. She is also really smart. She is also really caring when she sees someone sick like the times Troye gets a little squeamish. She seems to not be a stereotypical Asian like how she shows to not do martial arts. Though it might be possible whenever her powers are used and has to go kick ass to the villain. She can be concerned like her peers. She can also be tomboyish and immature. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Wendy is from China, Wendy is a fairly British name which doesn't make sense since she's from the mainlands and not from Hong Kong or Singapore. Her native name, Huang Wen Jie is in Chinese so there's no evidence whether her name makes sense or not. Her native name, 'Huang Wen Jie' may refer to various meanings like 'Huang' is a Chinese surname that means 'yellow', 'Wen' means 'literary' and 'culture' and 'Jie' might be named after Jie of Xia who was the 17th and last king of the Xia dynasty. However, her western name, 'Wendy' is a given name given to girls in English-speaking countries like Australia. Powers and Abilities Darkness- Her dark power is first used in the Prologue. She can use it to defeat Chase and Medusa. Storm- Her storm power is first used in Season 6 when she can send storms from nowhere. Trivia * Wendy is one of the 16 main characters to have brown eyes(the others being Calum, Shawn, Zoe, Raphael, Kan, Bindi, Brad, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Bea, Kris, Yao, Yuto and Tanya) and 25 main characters to be natural brunettes(the others are Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * She was born on 9 January 1997 which makes her Zodiac sign Capricorn and her powers are Darkness and Storm * Wendy is Chinese-Australian * Wendy turns 23 in Season 8 * Wendy's unfortunate event is when his parents are being strict. Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters